Boy Next Door
by yummie-cherri
Summary: Sakura writes a letter to Syaoron. Songfic Please R&R!


**Boy Next Door**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the song.

The song in this songfic is called 'Boy Next Door' by Triple Image featuring Stevie Brock. (He's so cute)

'Three weeks has passed since Syaoron left,' thought Sakura. 'Maybe I should write him a letter.' She got her pen and paper and started writing.

**Dear Syao  
I just wanted to let you know  
That I've been thinking about ya lately  
And since you've been gone I wanna let you know  
That I miss you boy  
I miss you boy**

'I've never written this kind of letter before to anyone. I hope that you feel the same way about me.' Sakura handwritten the letter in her best cursive. 'I know this is crazy but I counted the days since you've been gone. It has been 3 weeks since you left. Everything is fine over here. Tomoyo-chan's still making dresses and other clothing for me.'

**Well it's been 3 weeks since you went away  
It might sound crazy but I count the days  
I miss the little things that we used to do  
And those are the things that I liked about you  
And now you're gone I don't know what to do  
You never knew I had a crush on you  
I miss you boy  
I miss you boy**

'The worst part about you going away is that I'll miss you a lot. I don't know if you miss me too but if you don't you don't have to write back. I'll understand. Everyone's saying that you'll come back some day. Are you? I hope you will.'

**Well I wake up in the morning and get ready for school  
Combin' my hair trying to look cool  
But I looked in the mirror and I said to myself  
Why'd you have to leave me all by myself  
I know you didn't know it never said it before  
But I had a crush on the boy next door  
I miss you boy  
I miss you boy**

'At school the seat behind me is still empty and it always will be. I'll be waiting for you to come back. It will be the same with my heart, there will always be a space for you.'

**I had a crush on the boy next door and now he's gone  
Shoulda told him before but it's never too late to be my friend  
Maybe someday I'll see you again and I wanna tell you from my heart  
I know what it's like to be apart  
I miss you boy (I miss ya boy)  
I miss you boy (I miss ya boy)**

'I think my brother still doesn't like you. Everytime I mention your name he gets angry. It's kind of funny actually. Yukito is in England right now. He said he's there to go to school. Has Hong Kong changed? Is it still the beautiful place I visited before?'

**Well as time goes on boy it's easy to see  
That you were the one the one for me  
I don't know how to say it you know its true  
Cuz all I do is think about you  
Cuz you're on my mind every minute of the day  
And now its time to you hear me say  
I miss you boy  
I miss you boy**

'Even though you're gone, I always think about you. I miss the way we used to go to Penguin Park and to festivals. I'm going with Tomoyo-chan this week to the Sakura Festival.'

**Well the summer time's coming I wanna see you again  
I hope you come back  
And be my best friend  
Now I hope in my heart that this dream'll come true  
Cuz without you its like a roomin of you  
I want you to know I never felt this before  
But I miss you love, the girl next door  
I miss you boy  
I miss you boy**

'Are you coming back in the summer? If you do we can go swimming and other places. We could go to the Radio Tower again and to the bear museum. The bears there were so cute. I went last week and found a green bear. I went to the souvenier shop and found one that looks exactly like the one in the museum. I named it Syaoron. I still have the bear you gave me. Syaoron and Sakura are now sitting on my bed together hand in hand.'

**I had a crush on the boy next door and now he's gone  
Shoulda told him before but it's never too late to be my friend  
Maybe someday I'll see you again and I wanna tell you from my heart  
I know what it's like to be apart  
I miss you boy (I miss ya boy)  
I miss you boy (I miss ya boy)**

When Sakura was almost done writing the letter, she heard the phone ring. 'Touya might have forgotten his lunch again.' The phone rang again but she was too busy writing her letter. The answering machine picked up the call.

**'Hey this is Sakura leave a message at the tone'  
Hey Sak this is Syao.  
Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye  
But I hope you get this message  
Cuz I miss ya so much  
I know you're far away but we can still keep in touch  
I know you never knew I never said it before  
I got a crush on you the girl next door  
I miss ya girl  
I miss ya girl**

Sakura finished writing the letter and she went to see who left a message on the answering machine. When it finished playing Sakura was happy to hear that Syaoron feels the same way towards her. Sakura went back to open her letter and wrote: 'P.S. Syaoron I got your message. I miss you too. I hope we can see eachother again.' She resealed the envelope and went to the mailbox and dropped the letter in.

**I had a crush on the boy next door and now he's gone  
Shoulda told him before but it's never too late to be my friend  
Maybe someday I'll see you again and I wanna tell you from my heart  
I know what it's like to be apart  
I miss you boy (I miss ya boy)  
I miss you boy (I miss ya boy)**

She got home and waited for Syaoron's return.

**yummie-cherri:** I love this song. It's so cute. I changed the answering machine part because before it said; 'Hey this is Brianna leave a message at the tone'; and 'Hey Bree this is Stevie' This was my first songfic ever and I want to know what you think about it so please review! Arigatou! **Oh and if you want to see Syaoron's reply then say that in the review too!** Bye!


End file.
